Haunted
by Egypts
Summary: Songfic to My Immortal. Sam has lost everything, his family, his house, his friends. He has a surprise visitor.


**Haunted**

_By Egypts_

Songfic to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. No I don't own the song, no I don't own LOTR. Which IS fairly obvious. So yeah. Its like Sam all sad and stuff. I can't write. I don't want to read over it. You don't hate to R&R and you really don't have to flame!

* * *

> _{I'm so tired of being here _

_ Supressed by all my childish fears}_

Samwise Gamgee sat outside the destroyed ruins of his former house. Rosie and the children..were gone. He chewed on his bottom lip. His heart was full of so much pain, it was numbing. It felt as if he was frozen in time. He had been walking home from work, whistling along to a favourite childhood tune when he came across the rubble of his home. Inside he found the rotting corpses of his wife and children. The sight was sickening. He found himself now, sitting outside. His heart was frozen, his mind was frozen and now he found his body frozen as it began to hail down with snow. This was strange weather for the Shire, yet it went unnoticed to Sam. Sams thoughts slowly returned, only to find them focused on his one true friend..Frodo. 

> _{And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave}_  
  
He could still remember the day when Frodo had left, wishing Sam farewell as he left with his uncle and Gandalf. But had Frodo really left? His memories lingered in Sams mind and Sam felt even more alone than ever.

> _{Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone}_  
  
Sam gazed at the snow thoughtfully, finding the cold was freezing over the grief. His lower lip trembled as it turned blue from cold. Frodo. Now that Sam was truly alone, it gave him alot of time to think.

> _{These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time can not erase}  
_  
Sam could still recall that fateful day when Frodo told him that although things had changed back to normal for them, there were just somethings that time could not erase. But did Frodo realise that Sam suffered just as much? Did he think that after seeing his best friend leave for a new world, everything would be alright? When Frodo and Sam had been on the mission to the destroy the ring, Sam had suffered too. He had seen his best friend turning strange under the power of a ring. He had to protect him although it seemed impossible.

> _{When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears}_  
  
Horrifying memories haunted Sam still, when Frodo was in so much pain from the ring, he would just collapse into Sams arms and cry himself to sleep. When they were in danger, Sam was right beside Frodo, comforting Frodo as he screamed. Frodo never knew that Sam screamed with him. His mind never did heal.

> _{And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me}_  
  
Frodo had left. Sam had stayed. He often wondered what would have happened if he had gone with him. Would his mind be at rest now? How was Frodo doing? Did he remember Sam?

> _{You used to captivate me by your resonating mind _

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind}_  
  
Days flew by, and Sam remained sitting outside the remnants of his house and home. He thought. He wondered. He dreamed.

"Mr Frodo..", Sam croaked, tears blurring his vision.

He had not cried. Not once. He had screamed but never before had he felt such intense pain. He was alone. All alone. Merry and Pippin had left shortly after Frodo, claiming they hadn't healed. Sam knew he should have left with them. He glanced at the ashes of his home. No, his house. It never did feel homely.

> _{Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me}_  
  
Cold. Thats how he felt. As cold as that ring against his chest. As cold as the house he had once called home. As cold as Frodos penetrating icy blue eyes. They haunted him. They always had. Only now, he could not hide.

> _{These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time can not erase}  
_  
Once again, Frodos voice rang in his ears.

"There's just too much that time cannot erase", he had said before he left.  
  
Sam felt something hot on his cheek and realised he was crying again. What was the matter with him? He shook his head.

> _{When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears}  
_  
Sam made his way through the ashes of his house, pausing by the piano. Miracuously, it was in near perfect condition. He reached up, testing a note. It was in tune. He tried another note. And another. In a matter of moments, his fingers were flying over the piano, letting out his feelings in a single song. He didn't sing, the piano sang for him. A soft voice, voicing all his thoughts.

> _{And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me}  
_  
The voice was growing louder, and so was the piano, Sams fingers flying effortlessly across the keys. He didn't pause, didn't breath. He slowly let out a breath, only to feel it hitch in his throat when a ghostly hand rested on his shoulder. And he started singing along.

> _{I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

_But though you're still with me I've been alone all along}  
_  
Tears now streamed freely down his cheeks as he sung along with the icy voice of the piano, singing away the pain until he got down to the last part of the lyrics, the weight of a invisible hand still on his shoulder.

> _{When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears}  
_  
Once more, the memories stung painfully in Sams mind and at that precise moment, he realised he wouldn't trade those memories for the world.

> _{I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have all of me}  
_  
He played the last part softly, staring down at his feet as he finished.

"My Immortal", he choked. He turned around, coming face to face with none other than Frodo himself.

"M-Mr Frodo?", he stuttered, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Come on Sam. Lets go", Frodo smiled, holding out his hand. Sam took it without a moments hesitation. They walked to the dock in understanding silence, stepping onto the boat as Sam felt all his burdens lift off his shoulders.

"Good-Bye Rosie. Good-bye family. Good-bye Shire", whispered Sam.

* * *

...End. 


End file.
